Previously, many types of hubs for attaching automotive steering wheels have been used to provide an effective means for positive engagement, however few inventions have provided a quick-release system for attachment and release of a steering wheel.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered somewhat related:
InventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No.5,941,131FohlAug. 14, 19996,314,833Pillsbury, IVNov. 13, 20016,802,193LongOct. 12, 20046,971,673DahmerDec. 6, 2005Patent Application Publication2002/0124681A1Hobaugh, IISep. 12, 2002
Fohl in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,131 discloses a device for attaching of a steering wheel. The invention utilizes a connecting sleeve that is attached to a hub on the exterior surface of a set of splines located on the shaft, and the connecting sleeve has an axial slot attached by a screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,833 issued to Pillsbury IV discloses a means for attaching a steering wheel to a vehicle steering shaft utilizing splines that mate with a hub. Bolt engagements create a compressive reaction load between the hub and the shaft, thereby blocking axial movement therebetween.
Long in U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,193 discloses a removable steering wheel device to prevent theft. A boss engages the steering shaft with a bayonet connection assembly and a locking cap located in the bore of the boss. The locking cap prevents rotation of the boss relative to the upper end of the steering shaft, thereby fixing the cap within the bore.
Dahmer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,673 discloses a quick-release steering wheel system that utilizes a billet hub adapter with holes for attachment of an OEM steering wheel. A commonly available pin-less quick-release mechanism is attached to the hub adapter via counter-sunk holes. The adapter may also be used in the racing environment, and yet maintains a pleasing appearance for street vehicles.
Patent Application Publication 2002/0124681A1 issued to Hobaugh II teaches an apparatus for attaching a vehicle steering wheel to a steering shaft. The steering wheel has a hub with a tapered surface into which the steering shaft extends. A collet engages the tapered surface and a fastener connects the wheel to the shaft, thereby forcing the collet into the tapered surface of the hub.